


Wake Me Up (When September Ends)

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Based off a song, Cancer, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad, September 11 Attacks, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) hates September.





	Wake Me Up (When September Ends)

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat based off the music video and the story behind Green Day's "Wake Me Up When September Ends"

(Y/n) was eleven when she stood in front of her mother’s casket, staring at her closed eyes and ashy skin. For the past few years, she had helped her dad take care of her mom, dying of something awful. Cancer. The doctors hadn’t caught it in time, but even if they had, it wouldn’t have mattered. She remembered her dad ushering her out of rooms while her mom was sick. She remembered when the ushering stopped. Her mom wasn’t there anymore.

It didn’t start raining that September day until she went home and curled up in her bed. The storm hit with a force as she cried into her pillow. A knock on the window over the storm made her look. Sam set there. Her best friend. He had been at the funeral, making his brother walk with him to it. She let him. He was only a few months older than her, but he held her and helped her through it. His own mother had died when he was six months old. Even though he couldn’t remember, it didn’t hurt any less.

“It’ll be over soon.” He whispered. “I promise. The pain won’t be this bad forever.”

****

Seven years later, (Y/n) set beside Sam, eyes glued to the TV as the fire raged at the World Trade Center. She held his hand tightly. Classes had been cancelled for the day, the professors wanting to watch the news unfolding. A lot of kids didn’t feel safe either. Stanford was quiet, shock evident on the campus.

“My god.” (Y/n) whimpered, watching the TV. “Are your dad and brother safe?”

“Yeah. They were visiting my uncle in South Dakota. They’re fine. What about your dad?” Sam asked. When they first got the news, (Y/n) and Sam had called their dads to make sure everything was okay with them.

“Him and Leeann are in Jamaica thankfully.” (Y/n) explained. Her dad and step-mom lived in upstate New York, but were on a vacation and thankfully were not home. They would probably be stuck there for a while, but they were safe. Sam held (Y/n)’s hand in his.

“Everything’s going to be okay.” He reassured her. She just nodded, not sure if she really believed him.

Why did everything bad that happened to her happen in September?

****

“Sammy…” (Y/n) gasped. “Why?”

“I have to keep you safe.” He said. His long hair was gone, replaced with the mandatory haircut that the United States Army required.

“This is by far the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.” Dean said. Sam glared at his brother. John set in a chair, silent.

“I have to do this.” Sam said. “I just have to. I don’t expect you guys to understand.” (Y/n) walked forward and cupped her boyfriend’s face.

“I do understand.” She whispered. “Just please come home to me.” Sam nodded and held her close.

“I’m going to keep you safe. I promise.” He told her. “And do I ever break my promises?” She shook her head and held on to Sam as his brother and dad watched. They couldn’t change his mind, they knew that. But they could try.

****

Sam had been gone for a couple months. He was off in the Middle East somewhere. Dean had stuck around California to help (Y/n) out while she worked on school. They kept in contact with Sam as often as they could. And that day, as she was waiting on the mail for a letter from him, she climbed into the shower. It was there she felt that something was off.

****

“Come on, there has to be something they can do. A pill or something.” Dean said, pacing in front of (Y/n). She looked up at him.

“It’s not that easy.” She said. “I should’ve been going for checkups. But I didn’t think it would get me. I’m so much younger than my mom was when she got it.” Dean shook his head.

“Did they give you options? Anything?” He set on the edge of the coffee table in front of her.

“There’s chemo. And surgery.” (Y/n) explained. Her hands were shaking. She didn’t want to tell Sam. He was already going through enough. “Dean, what am I going to do?” She cried. He set by her and pulled her in for a hug.

“It’s going to be okay.” Dean said. “I promise it will be.”

It rained that night. It always seemed to rain on the days that hurt her the most. It didn’t stop raining as she wrote the letter to Sam, telling him what was happening. Advanced stage breast cancer. They could operate and get her started on the right treatments, but there was no guarantee that it would save her. Dean promised her it was going to be alright, that she would be healthy and would go on to start a family with his brother.

****

It was two years later. She had been in remission, but a new tumor had shown up. Sam had stayed in the army, going for another tour. Things were getting worse out there and (Y/n) could barely stand to look at the news. Sam had asked her to marry him on his last leave. Instead of waiting for the next one, they drove to Reno and got married. Ironically enough, in the same one that John and Mary Winchester married at. Mrs. Winchester was scared, but her husband was brave out there in the Middle East, so she could be brave back in the United States.

Dean had just brought her back home from her doctor’s appointment. John had come by to stay for a little bit and was taking advantage of the nice September afternoon by cooking on the grill in the back. Dean went out to help him while (Y/n) worked around the house. The doorbell rang then. (Y/n) wiped her hands on a kitchen towel and made her way to the door. There stood a man in formal military dress.

Dean and John came in with a pile of food as (Y/n) fell to her knees. The ugliest sob fell from her lips. She pulled the bandana from her head and used it to wipe at her face. John knew what was going on as he gazed at the face of the man in the doorway, trying to keep his eyes from tearing up. The worst part of the job and John had to do it a couple times. Dean left the food on the counter and ran to his sister-in-law.

“(Y/n)? What’s wrong?” Dean asked, feeling her shaking in his arms.

“S-Sammy…” Was all she had to say for Dean to put the other pieces together. He pulled her close to him and let her bury her face in his chest, muffling the cries. The man in the door left and John remained silent. That was all he could do in situations like this.

That night, the rumble of thunder was in the distance. (Y/n) laid in the middle of her and Sam’s bed. Dean knocked softly before coming in. He didn’t say much, just set by her. He had lost his brother, she had lost her husband. He wasn’t coming back and it was breaking their hearts. But Dean knew how to hide his emotions, especially when (Y/n) had so much going on in her life.

“Do you need me to do anything?” Dean asked.

“Just wake me up when September ends.” She whispered. “I hate this month so much.” Dean offered a sad smile before kissing her forehead.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” He said, leaving her room to head to his. She set up and stared at the door, tears falling down her face. She made her way to the bathroom, coming back with a small bottle. She took the picture from her bedside, of her and Sam. Both so young and full of life. But not anymore.

When Dean and John knocked on her door in the morning, there was no answer. Dean carefully opened the door to find (Y/n) on her bed, an empty bottle of sleeping pills beside her and the picture clutched tightly in her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
